Battle of the Muggle Town
by Arish Mudra Rakshas
Summary: Action-packed story of how the DA and the Order use powerful Magic to duel Death Eaters in two scenarios - Spinners End and Burrow. Based in Christmas holidays of HP 7. No deaths. Short chapters. Snape is on the good side.Enjoy.
1. The Visit

**CHAPTER I – THE VISIT**

Ron and Hermione were laughing very hard. Harry had just cracked a joke about Professor Severus Snape. It was just like at Hogwarts. There were only two differences. This time, even Ginny, Neville and Luna were included in the gang. And they were not at Hogwarts. All five of them had come to visit Harry. At Number 4, Privet Drive.

Uncle Vernon had taken Aunt Petunia and Dudley out to the amusement park, a minute before the arrival of Harry's friends. It had been an hour since. Harry had given his friends a tour of the house (with astounded looks from all but Hermione at the 'Muggle artifacts'). Then they had talked about anything and everything under the sun – Hogwarts, Hagrid, Voldemort's rebirth, Harry.

'Do you know, on my last birthday, Aunt Petunia took me to my mother's and her childhood home. It is so filled with memories,' said Harry.

'Oh! I'd love to see the place!' exclaimed Luna.

'Um... why not? We can leave this very minute,' replied Harry.

'_Harry_!' said Hermione, 'We can't go! I can't walk all the way to Spinner's End!'

'Hermione, aren't you a witch?' said Ron, 'We can apparate! C'mon! We've got our licenses!'

'And you can take us with you, you know,' said Ginny forcibly.

'OK then, let's go!' shouted Harry.

A few minutes later, the six appeared with a slight _pop_ in front of a fairly large mansion. On the door was a worn nameplate bearing the name 'Mr. Charles Evans'. They entered the house and at once were filled with awe and eeriness. The house was beautiful, even grand, and further pretty with thirty years of caring by the two daughters of the house. Still, all over was a mystical feeling, which is sure of a place where a witch or a wizard lived years ago. They were all engulfed with awe and sadness for over an hour. They kept talking and seeing, chattering and observing, exclaiming and handling.


	2. More Guests

**CHAPTER II – MORE GUESTS**

'Something just doesn't feel alright,' declared Hermione.

'What?' replied the others.

'I just have a feeling; something bad is going to happen.'

'C'mon Hermione, we're in the Muggle world! Harry is the safest here,' remarked Ron.

'For your information, Ronald, Harry is safe only in Number Four, because that is the house where the enchantment works,'

'OK, OK, sorry!'

'Shut up you two!' ordered Ginny.

_There was a knock at the door._

All six of them froze in their places.

'This place hasn't been lived in for years, right? Then who'd come to visit?' said Neville.

As one, the Ministry six of the Dumbledore's Army, with their practiced skill, raised their wands. 'I knew it was a bad idea to bring Ginny and Luna along,' whispered Ron, as there were further, louder knocks at the door. 'I am not a kid!' replied Ginny and Luna together.

Neville took the lead. He crept up to the nearest window, pulled the curtain a fraction of an inch, and closed it.

'Get ready. We were right. It's the Death Eaters. Bellatrix and Dolohov too,'

'Wait!' said Hermione as Harry started to move to the door. '_Expecto Patronum!' _A silvery figure rose and ran through the back wall of the house. "It's a message to the Order. I'm calling them. This could get serious.' 'It _is_ serious, if Bellatrix is here too,' said Luna.

The door burst open...


	3. The Patronus

**CHAPTER III – THE PATRONUS**

Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape were sitting idly in the drawing room of 12, Grimmauld Place. Mad-Eye Moody, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Filius Flitwick were in the Headquarters too. They were awaiting Dumbledore's arrival for a meeting of the Order. Naturally, they were astonished when a silver Patronus soared through the main door and landed in the hall.

'It's from Hermione!' announced Remus.

'_Please hurry to Number 6, Spinner's End. I am there with Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Luna, and it seems that Death Eaters have found us,'_ said the Patronus in Hermione's voice.

'The stupid children! Running away from Privet Drive in the midst of the War!' exclaimed Snape.

'Where did Hermione learn to do that talking Patronus thing?' asked Molly.

'The DA is far more powerful than a bunch of messy kids should be,' growled Moody.

'No time for that. Let's hurry,' said Lupin in almost a whisper.

The nine of them stood up at once. Hastily, with Snape and Remus in the lead, they exited the house and vanished into thin air just beyond the threshold, appearing in front of a now-deserted, once-Muggle street of Spinner's End...


	4. It's Magic

**CHAPTER IV – IT'S MAGIC**

What they saw was no everyday scene. Moody's statement had obviously been right (as always). The DA were no ordinary students when it came to dueling. After all, they had stood their ground two years ago in the Ministry, against Death Eaters who outnumbered them two-to-one. But this time, it was a bit difficult, and it was lucky (actually, witty on Hermione's part) that the Order had arrived to help faster this time. Perhaps because this had to do with capturing Harry, and partly because of the fiasco at the Ministry, there wee around thirty Death Eaters circling the six kids.

There was only a single 'real' duel going on, between Harry and Hermione and Bellatrix. Otherwise, the other four of the DA were shooting spells indiscriminately, at any random Death Eater. Lupin shouted, 'Why are we standing looking? Go, go, go!' and the Order charged at the Death eaters. But they were still outnumbered two-to-one. Still, with the arrival of the Order, the indistinct Battle resolved into definite, though not very stable in case of the DA, duels.

Molly Weasley at once ran towards her daughter, and with two twirls of her wand, she engaged, two would-be attackers of her daughter into a duel. Similarly, Sirius teamed up with Harry, and together, they dueled fantastically, battling five Death Eaters at once, with a little help from Remus. Remus was battling a Death Eater of his own, helping his friend along the way. Hermione was coping wonderfully as she battled Bellatrix, and cursed any other Death Eater in sight too. Moody and Flitwick, back-to-back, battled five Death Eaters too, and with ease. McGonagall and Neville were jointly battling three Death Eaters. Snape was darting in and out of the duels, cursing Death Eaters indiscriminately. Ron and Luna jointly battled two Death Eaters, but they dueled better than anyone else of the DA. They used the elements to hurt their enemies. Ron was using Fire, while Luna controlled, Earth, so that their duel was worth watching, while Fire and Earth pranced about their ambushers. Arthur was dueling alone, against three Death Eaters. It was a bit too much for him, so, Tonks came jumping into the scene, and slashed her wand in the air, causing one of the opponents, to fall unconscious, with terrible gashes.

Any Muggle inhabitant would have thought that he had gone mad if he would have seen this sight. People throwing colorful jets of light at each other, as if they were weapons? And, moreover, people actually, getting hurt due to the lights? No way. But it was true, as you and I know...


	5. Gone With The Wind?

**CHAPTER V – GONE WITH THE WIND?**

It seemed like hours ago when the Death Eaters had come knocking in. Now, the sight was a hopeful as well as a terrible one. Only Bellatrix and Dolohov, the two second-in-commands, were left standing among the Death Eaters. But the state was only slightly better in the Order's side.

McGonagall had been hit by a curse, which caused her to faint every few minutes. Flitwick, who was fine albeit a few gashes, was trying very hard to cure her. Ron had burnt himself terribly, when he had momentarily lost control over his fire. Harry's breath came in heaves, and he felt dizzy as an aftereffect of a jinx. All of the others, excluding Remus and Moody, had been hurt somehow or the other. But the worst was Ginny.

As the Battle had been coming to a close, Bellatrix and Dolohov had procured a very dangerous curse, and aimed it at Sirius, the 'pureblooded-filth'. They had not been aware that Sirius could have extinguished that curse in a matter of a few flicks of his wand. But, accidently, Ginny had unknowingly come into the path of the curse. She was hit, and a bright light emerged on that spot, and she had fainted. Enraged, Arthur and Molly had warned everybody away, and took to defeating Bellatrix and Dolohov themselves. Snape had descended upon Ginny's body as Moody was rounding up the other Death Eaters and sending them to Azkaban. Snape had started muttering a very complicated series of spells and incantations as he tried to revive her. Sirius assured Harry that he would be successful; Snape was a highly skilled Healer.

Meanwhile, Arthur and Molly dueled incredibly and impossibly. Their wands were mere blurs, and they sent curses at a very high speed at their opponents. Slowly but steadily, Bellatrix and Dolohov backed off. But suddenly, they looked at each other and nodded. They raised their wands, and a strong gust of wind obstructed all vision for a few seconds. All Harry distinctly saw was two wisps of black smoke fly out of the storm they had created.

By the time the Order stopped the spell, they had gone...


	6. Arrival of the Master

**CHAPTER VI – ARRIVAL OF THE MASTER**

Much was still left to do, even if the Death Eaters had been captured. Even then, those were only new recruits, who had been defeated. Flitwick reasoned that perhaps, at the news of Harry's position, Bellatrix and Dolohov had not waited for Voldemort's orders, and had gathered some newbies and departed for Spinner's End.

All the Order set to repairing the mess around the area. Even though the place was uninhabited, yet no Muggle could be allowed to see this scene even by chance. Hermione remarked that it looked as if it had been bombed, and received several confused looks from her teachers and friends.

_Meanwhile, as the Order is healing and repairing the damage due to the Battle, let us go back to Bellatrix and Dolohov, who, by then, are kneeling in front of the Dark Lord in want of mercy._

'You have disappointed me in Battle. My two chief lieutenants lose to a bunch of kids and a few people from the Order, even when they have a whole battalion of Death Eaters behind them? And moreover, you tell me that you were able to kill not even one person?'

'My – my Lord, please: we were able to hit the Weasley girl with the - 'stammered Dolohov.

'SILENCE!' screamed Voldemort. 'I said I am very disappointed with your battling, and you will be punished for that. But for now, we have more pressing matters at hand. I am impressed by the way you devised to track Potter if he steps out of his Aunt's house. Do it again! Take me to Potter! And this time, I shall enter the fight personally!'

A few hours later, all the Order and the DA were resting safely in the Burrow. Harry lay in the bedroom that once belonged to Bill and Charlie. He was absently looking out of the window. All the others in the house were asleep. Snape had really succeeded in reviving Ginny, but she would have to rest a couple of days before she would be walking and talking again.

There was absolute silence in the surrounding area. Not even an insect made any sound. It was that kind of creepy silence, which sharpens one's senses. In these circumstances Harry heard it. A movement in the waterlogged rice fields surrounding the house...


	7. Anger And Hope

**CHAPTER VII – ANGER AND HOPE**

Harry got up. He was sure of the sound. And it was coming nearer. He snatched his wand from the bedside and sneaked downstairs. As he went, he heard a cackle of laughter followed by a rough one. Bellatrix and Dolohov. All the better for Harry, as he would now personally avenge what they did to Ginny. Not able to control his anger anymore, he went out, closed the door behind him, and announced his presence. But the moment he did it, he realized his mistake.

He should have known that Bellatrix and Dolohov would not return without Voldemort. And Voldemort, being the ultimate coward but also the ultimate strategist, would not attempt to seize a house full of Order members without an army behind him too. And so it was.

There he stood, the pale figure with a high stature, in front of his army of atleast 30 more Death Eaters flying in wisps of smoke above his head. His already frightful personality looked all the more intimidating this way, with Dolohov and Bellatrix a little behind of him on either side, and many more, further back.

'Well, well, well, so the elusive Potter has finally endeavored to show himself! What a pleasant surprise! This really deserves a feast, don't you think? We will really enjoy feasting on your friends, Harry. Thank you for opening the door.'

'What?'

'Oh, don't you know how the protective enchantments Dumbledore has put up here work? We can only see or feel the place if, and only if, somebody shows us the door from the inside.'

Harry's heart sank. Had his stupid want for heroism led his friends to Death? They were all soundly asleep. Would they be murdered in their beds?

'My Lord, the army awaits your word,' Harry was brought out of his reverie by Bellatrix.

'Not yet Bella, first we play the game with Mr. Potter. I suppose you know how to play?'

'Yes I do,' said Harry, adjusting his stance, raising his wand and tightening his grip.

Without warning, he was hit by a Cruciatus Curse. His flesh burnt, he wanted Death to stop this –

It stopped. But what stopped it shocked Harry as well as the Death Eaters. It was the only thing that could have given some amount of hope to Harry...


	8. The Story So Far

**CHAPTER VIII – THE STORY SO FAR**

Many hours earlier, Albus Dumbledore had been hurrying across the street to 12, Grimmauld Place. He was a bit late to the meeting, and he was sure that he, older than anybody else in the Order, would be told-off for this. When he opened the door, he had expected to find sullen or maybe angry faces. But what he saw astounded him out of his senses momentarily. He did not see any face at all.

For a moment or two, Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway. Then his intelligence and his sense came back to him. He opened the drawers of one of the cupboards in the attic and took out one of his ingenious inventions. This device could show anything in the recent past or present, about any person, no matter what covers or protective charms they hid under. Albus gave the device a few taps and murmured a bit. Then he projected an image on to the opposite wall through the device. An image containing Harry and the DA.

Dumbledore's wit told him that the only thing that could have caused _all_ of the Order to skip the meeting would be an attack on Harry. He witnessed as Harry and his friends apparated to Spinner's End, and as they were found and ambushed by the Death Eaters. He praised the DA for their dueling skills. He watched as the Order apparated n the scene and joined the Battle. He observed every duel and watched as Ginny was hit. He was elated as he saw the real fighter in Molly and Arthur come out. And then he grew impatient. The Device did not show anymore. Dumbledore deduced that Harry must have passed out. So he focused instead on Sirius. He then found out that they had gone to the Burrow. Sirius had been the one to heal Harry.

Knowing Harry's knack to get into trouble, Dumbledore focused on him again. He saw as Harry confronted the Dark Lord and was tortured. Dumbledore could not see anymore. Leaving at once, he apparated in front of Voldemort and challenged him by lifting his curse from Harry...


	9. Help

**CHAPTER IX – HELP!**

Harry got up just in time as Bellatrix slashed her wand at him. He could see Dumbledore dueling Voldemort. They were very stable, standing limply in one place, while using Magic to its best. Fire, Water, Storms, Thunder and spells, everything was fighting everything else. Harry noticed that although the rest of the army was refraining from attacking as Voldemort hadn't given the word, Bellatrix and Dolohov couldn't resist. Knowing instinctively what to do, he took up a duel with the both of them. He could only cope, and that was all he hoped for.

Flashes and jets of light flew everywhere. Unlike their leaders, Harry and his opponents jumped and ducked around very much, and this need of defense proved skill on both sides. Just then, Voldemort conjured a huge fiery snake, which pounced at once at Dumbledore. While Dumbledore was busy subduing the snake, Voldemort was firing spells at him. _We need help, _thought Harry. And it did come.

* * *

><p>A few minutes ago, Hermione Granger had been soundly asleep in a bedroom she shared with Ginny. But suddenly she woke up. She thought she could hear sounds of <em>dueling<em>. At once, her sensible mind waved the idea away. Professor McGonagall had just explained how the protective enchantments at the Burrow would work. Nobody could come within a radius of fifty feet, until someone let them in, which of course nobody would do. Unless, maybe Harry went out and somebody saw him-

She froze. No mistaking it this time. She had definitely heard the _bangs _of spells from somewhere below, but not in the house. Outside.

She got up to investigate. As soon as she reached the window, her heart sank. There was dueling indeed. Dumbledore was dueling Voldemort, and Harry was dueling Bellatrix _and_ Dolohov. Hermione snatched her wand from the side-table. Then she changed into proper dueling robes. These robes were light and provided extra endurance when fighting, so it was necessary to wear them. But it had taken a frustrating amount of time to change. Finally, Hermione descended the stairs and found herself face-to-face with two people.

* * *

><p>Minerva McGonagall had been lying on her bed. She was thinking of Dumbledore, because she was worried what Dumbledore would do when he found the Headquarters empty. At that precise moment, she heard a scream. She was sure about it. And it was Harry. She jumped out of the bed and picked up her wand from the bedside. As she reached the window, a most horrifying sight met her. <em>Dumbledore<em> was dueling _Voldemort_, and _Bellatrix_ and _Dolohov_ were advancing on Harry. It looked like he had been tortured. Moreover, many more figures were flying above them in the sky. It seemed that Dumbledore had prevented them interfering by a spell, because there was a golden shimmer in the air. Still the Death Eaters were trying their best.

All this she analysed in a second. The next second, she had waved her wand and was dressed in her dueling robes in another second. She was descending the stairs when she ran into one of her colleagues.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape had been in the kitchen. He was unable to sleep. He had an intuition that something was going to go wrong. And then he heard it. <em>Dueling<em>. He was sure about it. He ran to the window. What he saw made him gasp for breath. Dumbledore was out there, dueling Voldemort. There were many Death Eaters flying above, while Bellatrix and Dolohov were fighting Harry. Where had these people come from? There was no time for it anyway.

He was about to run downstairs to the main door when he heard footsteps behind him. Minerva McGonagall was hurrying down the stairs. 'You saw it?' asked Snape. 'Yes. Thank goodness you didn't take off your robes. Hurry Severus,' said McGonagall. Before she had finished her sentence, another figure ran down the stairs. Hermione Granger. 'Professor! We've got to hurry down! Voldemort is here-' she gasped when Snape cut in. 'We know, Granger. Proceed,' he said in his always-formal tone...


	10. Battle Again!

**CHAPTER X – BATTLE AGAIN**

Harry was really desperate. All he could now do was defend himself, in the hope that someone would wake up due to the noise. And he was right. Just as he was about to fall under the weight of two spells that hit him, the door burst open. Out ran three people – Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Hermione Granger. Bellatrix screamed with fury as Snape at once shot a Healing spell at Harry, who returned to full health a moment before he was about to black out. Minerva joined Dumbledore, and her wand sent showers of spells upon Voldemort. Voldemort's face was twisted in fury.

Snape struck up a duel with Bellatrix, who was intent upon killing the spy. But for the first time, Harry actually realized how powerful Snape was. While Harry dueled alongside Hermione against Dolohov, he saw that Snape returned each and every spell of Bellatrix with a more powerful one. At one moment, it seemed that Snape had won, when he caused slashes to appear on Bellatrix's body, but Bellatrix still dueled. Her wounds were healed nonverbally by Voldemort. Thus the duel continued.

Harry was very tired, especially after the Cruciatus, but Hermione had renewed energy. She, being a seventeen-year-old, used spells of extreme complexity. She transfigured the ground below Dolohov to throw huge chunks of Earth at him spontaneously, which proved a fantastic distraction. Harry, meanwhile, used only simple spells at a fast speed. But suddenly, Harry and Hermione had an idea at the same time. As one, they slashed their wands vertically, and unleashed a gold flash of light and fire at Dolohov, who fell under its weight. This was the DA's own creation. Courtesy Hermione and Neville.

A moment later, one Death Eater broke through the bubble of protection Dumbledore had placed. The old man, along with McGonagall, dueled incredibly. Harry then realized that actually he had never noticed how powerful _any_ of his teachers were. He had heard about Flitwick's fame, but never seen him duel either.

Anyways, Hermione ran forward to meet the new Death Eater, who turned out to be Malfoy. The "Mudblood" faced the Pureblood with such ferocity and unanticipated power that he faltered. He was dueling well, but he couldn't imagine how this young witch was so powerful.

Then, two more figures burst through the charm, and Harry challenged them. But he needed some help, as he was tired. As if in reply, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin burst through the door of the Burrow. They ran and pushed Harry aside not roughly, and dueled as if it was fun. They kept laughing as the twirled and swiped their wands, and kept shouting insults to the Death Eaters, and reminding the other of earlier duels they had participated in. Harry couldn't imagine they were facing Death Eaters. It was as if they were in school, at a training session, facing eleven-year-olds.

More and more Death Eaters were finding their way in. At the same time, Arthur and Molly had run out of the house to defend it. They too dueled with much power, which Harry had neither seen nor expected from the weary Arthur or the gentle, plump Molly. Flitwick and Ron too came out of the house, and dueled two Death Eaters each. Harry, who was doing nothing, ran forward and teamed up with Ron. Harry's entry surprised the Death Eater, and Ron took use of this distraction and _burned_ him. Everything was going fine.

On the other side of the Battle, the earliest duel was still on, except that it had a new member. Neville had joined McGonagall and Dumbledore, and he seemed not very less in front of their own strength. Dumbledore and Voldemort, it seemed, didn't want to waste their Magic, because they used just a little amount of transfiguration now and then and sent the other's own spell back at him. Dumbledore was attacked by ropes, which he turned into snakes and put onto Voldemort ('_Snakes_? They are mine, Albus,'). Voldemort, in turn, sent the snakes at Dumbledore and changed them to daggers at the last minute, which Minerva managed to vanish just in time. Neville, however, was acting as a good distraction, as he aimed spell after spell at Voldemort. This seemed to bother Voldemort a lot.

Finally, the last of what the Order had on their side stepped out of the door. _This has to get over soon_, thought Harry, as Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks and Luna Lovegood ran and took up duels. Everyone was dueling at least two Death Eaters, some even three, and everyone was coping fine. Harry acted as the Reviver; he darted in and out of the duels and sent Healing or Reviving spells at any of his friends or teachers. Occasionally, he also changed place with any of the DA, because as they were not very experienced (their only experience of real battle had been the Ministry and the rare invasions at Hogwarts that year), and got tired. Slowly, the situation seemed to improve as the Death Eaters were taken out one-by-one...


	11. Not the House! and the Epilogue

**CHAPTER XI – NOT THE HOUSE!**

Just as the one of the last of his fighters (not Bellatrix, thanks to Snape) fell under the combined weight of three curses from Hermione, Moody and Tonks, Voldemort knew he was fighting a losing Battle. But he had many tricks up his sleeves. Dumbledore's spell over the Battlefield prevented the Death Eaters from recovering if they fell unconscious once. _But_, he thought_, if I can get them somewhere else, they can return to full health. I can use my variation of the Healing spells for that, which reinstates health of all those who practice the Dark Arts. _

His own strength was draining from dueling Dumbledore, McGonagall and Longbottom for so long. Even though his Magic was almost completely unharmed, this duel had got on his nerves. So he slashed his wand in the air, shouting '_Revulso_!' which caused Dumbledore and McGonagall to stagger and Longbottom to fall. Then he waved his wand in the air, and all his minions were thrown in the air. Then they flew towards the house, even as Moody and Flitwick proceeded to stop them. Within a second, Voldemort had himself vanished into the house.

'Oh not the house too, you fools!' exclaimed Molly

'We've got to follow them!' shouted Remus.

'We can't wait or they'll hide. Then they get that element of surprise,' supported Sirius.

The sixteen of them, all of whom, except the trio dueling Voldemort, were busy Healing the injuries, now got up. They were heading towards the door, when Ron shouted, 'Hey! Ginny's inside!' All hearts seemed to stop for a second. 'Not to worry, at least for now. The doors of the Burrow are strong,' said Hermione. 'Are you mad? What will the doors do?' exclaimed Ron. 'I put a locking charm I read on her door. The only way the Death Eaters can reach to her is if they break the door, which we can prevent if we hurry and confront them,' as everyone hurried to the door, there was a lot of praising Hermione, and patting her on the back. But everyone fell silent as Dumbledore opened the door and they entered the dark hall of the Burrow.

A second passed. And another. The third, they entered one-by-one. A moment later, everything in the house was falling, burning or breaking as bright jets of light filled the house. All of the Order and the DA spread in the house to take out all the hidden Death Eaters. Harry ran alongside Dumbledore. Together, they dueled Voldemort. The duel proved all the more bad for Arthur and Molly (who, by the way, had gone to fight the Death Eaters in Ginny's corridor with Ron and Tonks) as the west wall of the hall was blasted off. The huge hole in the house gave off a burning smell. But the three duelers were unaffected. They kept on fighting.

Once you think of it, the smaller the place, the difficult it becomes to fight. Same was the case here. The whole house was so full of people and, moreover, curses, that everyone was bound to be hit. Eventually, it was just a case of how many curses one could endure.

Only minutes later, the Battle was over. Voldemort, quickly noting that he was about to be captured as Dumbledore, Moody and Flitwick advanced on him, Disapparated. All his other apprentices, except Dolohov, Bellatrix and Lucius (who Disapparated too) were arrested on grounds of sudden assault. Everyone was happy...

**EPILOGUE**

Ginny improved rapidly. She was very angry at Bellatrix and Dolohov for preventing her from having all the fun. Dumbledore warned Harry not to venture out of Privet Drive again. But Sirius whispered to him, 'Your adventure was worth it, innit?' McGonagall heard him and gave him a pitiful look.

A week later, when all of them returned to Hogwarts, they were surprised to find that the whole school was buzzing with varied versions of the story of the **Battle of the Muggle Town**...


End file.
